Dans le noir
by Paige0703
Summary: Un orage éclate sur la ville, coupant le courant... Par la force des choses, Onodera se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement de Takano... Osera-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, sortant enfin ces derniers de la pénombre ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Cette fic date un peu maintenant... Il est donc grand temps que je la poste. J'adore toujours autant cet univers et j'aimerais tellement une nouvelle saison !  
**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir)  
**_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Dans le noir...**_

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville de Tokyo. Le ciel chargé de nuages ne laissait place à aucune étoile et même la lune peinait à laisser passer le moindre de ses rayons alors qu'elle était pleine cette nuit-là. Durant toute la journée un vent fort n'avait cessé de souffler sur la ville et continuait encore d'augmenter en intensité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les rares personnes qui se trouvaient dans les rues se dépêchaient de trouver un abri alors que la pluie s'invitait à la partie.

Onodera finissait de photocopier des papiers que Takano lui avait demandés, le regard dans le vague. Il entendit vaguement les feuilles sortir une à une de la machine et des voix derrière lui, mais celles-ci lui semblaient si lointaines... Un peu comme dans une bulle, le monde autour de lui avançait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le jeune homme était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour ça...

\- À demain, dit Tori avant de partir.

\- Ouais, à demain, répondit Kisa avant de s'étirer longuement sur sa chaise.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kisa de partir, heureux de pouvoir rejoindre son petit ami qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ces quatre derniers jours. Onodera ne remarqua même pas qu'il était désormais seul. Encore dans ses pensées... Takano... Il était évidemment le seul qui pouvait le faire quitter la réalité à ce point. Une explosion aurait pu avoir lieu juste à côté de lui, il n'aurait rien remarqué. La seule et unique chose dont il avait conscience était de la douleur qu'il ressentait à la poitrine. Depuis son anniversaire, quelques jours étaient passés maintenant et il ne s'était plus retrouvé seul avec Takano depuis ce jour. Le travail avait eu raison d'eux et, d'une certaine manière, il en était plutôt content. Comment devait-il réagir face à ce dernier ? Bien sûr, il le voyait. Oui, mais c'était tout... Quelques mots pour le travail seulement, mais aucun geste. Rien de personnel... Rien...

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu après tout. Une relation strictement professionnelle avec lui, alors pourquoi cette distance lui faisait-elle aussi mal aujourd'hui ? S'il devait être honnête avec lui, Onodera aurait répondu sans hésiter "_Parce que je l'aime...". _Mais le problème était justement qu'Onodera refusait obstinément d'accepter le retour de ses sentiments envers son ancien amant. Son premier et unique amour. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter de peur de souffrir encore le jour où il le perdrait à nouveau. La peur le clouait sur place et la douleur le rongeait finalement de l'intérieur.

Takano... Ce simple nom signifiait tant pour lui et déclenchait tellement de sentiments en lui qu'il en perdait vite la tête. Takano... Ce dernier ne devait même pas se douter de tout ce qu'il déclenchait en lui. Takano...

\- Me dit pas que t'as pas encore fini ! Retentis une voix derrière le jeune éditeur.

Onodera sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son bourreau. Takano venait de revenir dans la pièce. Onodera baissa les yeux remarquant alors que les photocopies étaient finies. Il les rassembla avant de se retourner.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Tiens, les voilà.

Il les jeta à moitié sur le bureau de Takano avant de se diriger vers le sien. Alors qu'il passait à côté de Takano, il se surprit à retenir sa respiration. _Va-t-il me toucher ? Va-t-il faire un geste vers moi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Onodera sans savoir s'il l'espérait ou le redoutait. Finalement Takano passa simplement avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il tria ses papiers alors qu'Onodera rangeait ses affaires, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit alors Takano quand il vit Onodera sur le point de partir.

\- Pas besoin, je vais prendre le train, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Avec le temps qu'il fait ? Il risque d'être annulé, fit remarquer l'éditeur en chef en montrant le temps dehors.

Onodera porta son regard à la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. C'était désormais des bourrasques qui soufflaient sur la ville. La pluie s'était elle aussi accentuée. Onodera soupira faiblement. Une part de lui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin de Takano et de toutes ces douleurs qu'il faisait naître en lui. Mais en même temps, son besoin et son envie inavoué d'être près de lui commençaient peu à peu à l'emporter. Il avait un peu peur de voir arriver le moment où son besoin de Takano allait finalement l'emporter...

Alors qu'il était encore en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'il allait faire, Takano, lui, avait finit de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et, passant près du jeune homme, l'attrapa simplement par le poignet afin de le forcer à le suivre. Onodera se laissa faire. C'était plus simple ainsi. Il pourrait toujours dire que Takano l'avait forcé... qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu... Oui, sa mauvaise fois dirait ça. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent après tout... Une fois de plus ne changerait rien.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de cathédrale. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé et une fois dans le parking sous-terrain, Onodera sortit rapidement. Takano sur les talons, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la petite cabine de l'ascenseur. Ce qu'Onodera ne voyait pas, c'est que Takano ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait bien vu que depuis quelques jours il semblait de plus en plus dans la lune. Il travaillait toujours aussi parfaitement, mais dès qu'il avait une pause ou un peu de temps libre, Onodera affichait toujours cette même expression : le regard dans le vague. Takano ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que le plus jeune souffrait.

Les portes se rouvrirent au douzième étage et Onodera fut le premier à en sortir. Il se précipita presque à la porte de son appartement. Takano le regarda faire.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Bonne nuit, dit simplement Onodera avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, mettant ainsi une barrière entre lui et son patron.

Il s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant. _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?_ Crut-il entendre. Il secoua la tête. Rien. Il n'espérait rien. Il n'avait pas voulu que Takano le suive chez lui. Ou qui l'invite chez lui. Non, il voulait être seul. Pourquoi voudrait-il se retrouver avec le brun ? Après tout, il ne ressentait rien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, les paroles de An chan lui revinrent alors.

_\- C'est la première fois que je te vois avec une expression comme tout à l'heure. Non, rectification...C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois comme ça. A l'époque du lycée, de temps à autre, tu avais cette expression._

Il rougit alors. Takano. C'était à cause de Takano qu'il avait "cette expression" si révélatrice. Si même An était parvenu à voir à travers ses mensonges, juste en le regardant cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était temps pour lui de regarder la réalité en face. Il aimait Takano. Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait celle-ci se serrer à la simple pensée de son supérieur. Il soupira faiblement quand...

\- Qu'est-ce que... se demanda Onodera alors que tout était devenu noir autour de lui.

Il tâtonna le long du mur jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Il l'enclencha plusieurs fois sans grand succès. Il tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant avant de se rendre compte qu'un orage faisait rage dehors. Depuis combien de temps le tonnerre grondait-il comme ça ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il sortit péniblement de la salle de bain quand...

BAAAAMMM !

De l'autre côté du mur, Takano finissait d'allumer des bougies. Il venait de les disposer dans son salon et dans la cuisine avant de se tourner vers l'appartement voisin.

\- Tel que je le connais, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas de bougies. Je devrais peut-être...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre à côté. Il soupira alors avant de s'emparer d'un candélabre où se trouvaient trois bougies. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de sonner chez son voisin. Après de longues secondes, la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Takano sans préambule.

\- Rien, répondit Onodera quelque peu honteux. Je me suis juste pris les pieds dans mon sac. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Il allait refermer la porte, mais Takano l'en empêcha.

\- Tu as de quoi t'éclairer ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, mais c'est pas grave. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Sans manger ?

\- Pas faim...

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que son estomac se manifesta, laissant entendre le contraire. Takano soupira avant de lui prendre le bras et de le tirer jusque chez lui. Onodera ne se débattit pas vraiment. A quoi bon après tout ? Tout son être avait envie de cette proximité avec Takano, alors à quoi bon lutter ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de...

\- J'en ai envie, répondit Takano. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais toute mes journées avec toi. Chaque seconde... de chaque heure...

Lui, d'habitude si sarcastique, avait parlé avec une voix si douce qu'Onodera avait sentit son cœur louper un battement et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il encore rester de marbre devant de telles preuves d'amour ? Il remercia le ciel d'être dans le noir. Takano ne vit rien de son malaise.

Takano demanda à Onodera de s'installer à table, dans le salon, en l'attendant. Il revint quelques minutes après et commença à mettre la table. Salade composée, un curry et une part de gâteau en dessert...

Pendant tout le repas, Takano put sentir le regard du plus jeune sur lui, mais dès qu'il levait les yeux vers ce dernier, celui-ci détournait immédiatement les siens. Était-ce son imagination ou bien Onodera venait une nouvelle fois de rougir ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans cette tête ces derniers jours ? Devait-il s'en inquiéter ?

Onodera venait une nouvelle fois de détourner les yeux. À chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard perçant de Takano, il avait cette sensation d'être mis à nu. Takano savait lire en lui comme personne, voyant à travers ses mensonges et ses non-dits. De plus, il sentait que les dernières barrières qu'il restait autour de lui, le protégeant d'un amour douloureux et infructueux, était en train de s'effondrer. Encore un peu et il serait totalement à la merci de Takano. Mais... était-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Depuis que son chemin avait de nouveau croisé celui de Takano, il avait réappris à le connaître. Et comme au temps du lycée, il était sûr d'une chose... ou deux. Jamais il ne lui ferait sciemment du mal et surtout, Takano l'aimait. Oui, depuis près de dix ans. Même s'il avait pensé s'être trompé au lycée, que son amant s'était moqué de lui, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Un malentendu les avait séparé. Mais maintenant, tout dépendait de lui. Takano l'aimait, lui, et personne d'autre.

Onodera posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Takano. À la lueur des bougies, ce dernier lui semblait si irréel. Il avait même l'impression que s'il tendait la main pour le toucher, l'image de Takano allait disparaître comme par magie... Il observa Takano se lever et débarrasser le table. Sa silhouette, grande, vacilla doucement. Une pointe dans sa poitrine se rappela à lui alors qu'il voyait Takano s'éloigner de lui... Partir et le laisser derrière. Il tendit la main, sans un mot... comme pour chercher à le rattraper. Sa main se referma dans le vide. Il la rouvrit doucement... Qu'espérait-il attraper au juste ? Le silence qui l'entourait se faisait de plus en plus oppressant et seuls les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles. Une vague de solitude se fit ressentir soudainement l'effrayant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Takano ne risquait-il pas de se lasser s'il continuait de le repousser ainsi ? N'allait-il pas le blesser en niant ses sentiments ? Et s'il allait trop loin un jour... Takano lui pardonnerait-il tout de même ? N'allait-il pas tout gâcher à force de douter et de repousser la réalité ? Takano allait-il encore l'attendre patiemment ?

\- Takano ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudainement.

\- Je suis là... répondit le brun.

Il avait entendu la peur dans la voix du jeune éditeur quand il l'avait appelé. Quand il était revenu dans le salon, il l'avait vu plongé une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées et n'avait pas osé lui faire remarquer sa présence... Mais le voir ainsi paniqué, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il s'approcha doucement d'Onodera.

\- Je suis là, répéta Takano. Et je compte bien rester près de toi pour toujours.

Il put voir Onodera se détendre au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il arriva finalement à la hauteur du plus jeune. Il porta sa main vers le visage d'Onodera, caressant doucement sa joue avant de lever son menton, faisant alors se croiser leurs regards. Quand Onodera put plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui noir de son partenaire, il sut... Oui, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans que ses yeux ne se posent sur lui. Ses yeux si doux où il voyait une pointe d'inquiétude briller. Takano s'inquiétait pour lui. Takano lui avait déjà demandé combien de preuves d'amour il lui faudrait avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il l'aime. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'en avait plus besoin d'aucune autre. Takano l'aimait, il en avait désormais la certitude. Jamais plus il ne pourrait en douter...

Une larme coula doucement le long de la joue d'Onodera alors qu'il acceptait finalement ce que Takano lui répétait depuis un moment déjà : il aimait Takano. Il l'aimait d'un amour fou. Onodera fit le pas qui les séparait avant de poser son front sur la poitrine de Takano et, les bras légèrement tremblants, il les enroula autour de la taille du plus grand. Il put sentir ce dernier se détendre, même s'il ne vit pas son sourire. Takano serra le corps du plus jeune tout contre lui. Le serrant tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et de murmurer au creux de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime Ritsu.

La voix si douce de Takano fit frissonner Onodera. La chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien sembla l'apaiser peu à peu. _Comme cela m'a manqué__... _pensa alors Onodera. Se laisser ainsi aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu le faire. Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Les bras puissant et pourtant si tendres de Takano lui donnait un tel sentiment de sécurité qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait désormais les quitter pour rien au monde. Cette douce chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines, glissant dans tout son corps au moindre mot du brun, lui faisait un bien fou. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi heureux que maintenant. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Tout était si clair désormais pour lui qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour douter pendant tout ce temps. Il leva alors les yeux vers Takano et murmura ces quelques mots :

\- Je t'aime aussi... Takano.

Il vit les yeux du brun s'écarquiller légèrement de surprise avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Il t'en aura fallut du temps, remarqua Takano aux anges.

\- La faute à qui ? S'emporta faussement Onodera. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même je te signale ! Et puis j'aurais très bien pu atten...

Onodera ne put finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres venaient en effet de lui être ravies par celles gourmandes de son amant. Takano put sentir Onodera sourire faiblement alors qu'il l'embrassait. Takano avait le don de le faire vibrer avec un simple baiser et il venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois. Il sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'ils s'embrassaient seulement. Takano dut retenir le corps du plus jeune alors que les jambes de ce dernier finissaient par lâcher. Le brun écarta son visage, un sourire sarcastique y était désormais dessiné.

\- J'embrasse si bien que ça ? Se moqua Takano.

\- La ferme... grogna Onodera. Pas de ma faute si...

\- Si ? Répéta Takano curieux de ce que pourrait bien dire le plus jeune.

\- Si je t'aime autant... marmonna Onodera dans un murmure.

Takano ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveu. Il avait remarqué qu'Onodera résistait de moins en moins ces derniers temps, mais il l'avait tout de même surpris en lui avouant enfin ses sentiments. Mais là, il comblait toutes ses attentes...

\- Tu m'en vois ravi... répondit Takano avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du plus jeune. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que tu m'aimes davantage, ajouta Takano aux anges.

\- Comme si c'était possible, murmura Onodera pour lui-même, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas au brun.

Il souleva facilement le corps du plus jeune avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres tout en le conduisant dans la chambre. Onodera, qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Takano, passait délicatement une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène de Takano. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus gourmands et alors qu'un premier soupir glissait entre ses lèvres, Takano le posa délicatement sur son lit, prenant place à ses côté. Assis sur le bord du lit, Takano ne lâchait pas des yeux le visage du jeune éditeur au point que celui-ci finit par rougir une nouvelle fois…

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?! S'exclama Onodera embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est gênant...

\- Que je t'aime ? Demanda Takano.

\- …

Takano passa délicatement une de ses mains sur le visage du plus jeune qui pencha légèrement la tête cherchant à apprécier le plus possible ce doux contact sur sa peau. Qu'il aimait sentir la main de Takano sur lui, sur son corps, sa peau... À cette pensée, Onodera rougit un peu plus, en sentant déjà le désir le gagner. Il se mordit alors la lèvre cherchant à masquer sa gêne soudaine. Peine perdue... Takano pouffa légèrement de rire en devinant parfaitement ce à quoi venait de penser le plus jeune.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi... Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, remarqua Takano. Je voulais juste profiter de cette vue dont je me lasserais jamais...

Onodera ancra son regard dans celui du brun. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant que Takano ne mentait pas. Il voyait cette lueur de désir qui brillait au fond des yeux de ce dernier. Cette constatation lui fit chaud au cœur. Bien sûr il savait que Takano l'aimait, qu'il avait envie de lui, mais de savoir que c'était à ce point, de le constater une nouvelle fois ne pouvait que le rendre heureux.

\- J'espère bien, murmura faiblement Onodera.

Finalement Takano se pencha vers le visage du plus jeune, sans jamais le lâcher du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau sentir les douces lèvres de celui dont il était tombé amoureux une seconde fois venir tout contre les siennes. Un doux baiser qui les fit complètement chavirer tout les deux. Onodera pose ses mains sur la nuque de Takano, le rapprochant de lui, avant de capturer les lèvres de Takano dans un nouveau baiser qui surprit ce dernier. Loin d'être aussi doux que le précédent, il était même plutôt gourmand et fiévreux. Pourtant, Takano ne pouvait nier qu'il ressemblait bien à Onodera : passionné.

Takano se laissa faire, alors, qu'Onodera ne cessait de l'embrasser encore et encore, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, comme pour s'excuser de tous ses rejets, comme pour lui faire comprendre un peu plus l'étendue de ses sentiments. Takano ne pouvait rêver mieux... Il en profita pour faire glisser une main sous le haut du plus jeune, le faisant frissonner au passage, découvrant sa poitrine, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau que sa main pouvait atteindre. Il pouvait sentir le plus jeune se mouvoir légèrement, réagissant peu à peu à ses caresses.

Onodera avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son esprit pleinement concentré. Il se sentait déjà partir par les simples caresses de Takano. Ce dernier avait toujours su comment le toucher pour lui faire voir des étoiles en quelques gestes. Et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa précision. Les vêtements commencèrent rapidement à devenir un rempart bien gênant pour les deux amants qui n'hésitèrent pas longtemps sur leur sort.

Quelques minutes après, Onodera était de nouveau allongé sur le lit, mais cette fois-ci Takano se trouvait au dessus, aussi nu que lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien. Takano déposa de légers baisers sur le visage du plus jeune. Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise quand il sentit une légère caresse sur son dos. Du bout des doigts, Onodera faisait de lents va et vient le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Takano sourit alors avant de venir murmurer au creux de l'oreille d'Onodera :

\- Je t'aime Ritsu... Ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime...

Comme il l'avait prévu, le corps du plus jeune frémit tout contre lui. Il mordilla alors le lobe de l'oreille du jeune éditeur, lui arrachant un doux gémissement. Onodera continua de faire courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Takano, alors que Takano ne cessait de l'embrasser ça et là. Onodera toucha finalement un point sensible chez le brun et le sentit frissonner à son tour, l'amusant quelque peu.

\- Et ça t'amuse ? Demanda Takano en souriant.

Onodera ne répondit rien, souriant simplement devant le sourire si doux et amusé de son aîné.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton patron...

Comme pour se venger, Takano commença une lente descente le long du corps du jeune homme. Entre ses baisers et les légères caresses du brun, Onodera commençait déjà à perdre pieds. Mais connaissant Takano comme il le connaissait, il savait que ce n'était que le début. Cette idée l'excita un peu plus encore.

Takano caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune, se rapprochant lentement de son entrejambe qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Onodera frissonna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant sur son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas laisser sa voix montrer à quel point Takano savait le faire chavirer. Son cœur comme son corps.

Mais Takano n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, le corps d'Onodera parlait suffisamment à sa place. Alors que Takano donnait un premier coup de langue, les hanches d'Onodera bougèrent légèrement, suivant le mouvement. Takano, commença à jouer avec les nerfs du plus jeune. De légères caresses... Trop légères pour Onodera. Des baisers sur les cuisses et le bas ventre de jeune éditeur, mais si peu que cela le frustrait. Quelques coups de langue sur son membre, mais si peu, si faibles... Takano le frustrait et s'en amusait. Onodera grogna sans même s'en rendre compte.

Finalement Takano mit fin à son petit jeu. Lui-même avait envie de plus. Il voulait sentir le corps du plus jeune sous le sien, tout contre lui. Il voulait plus que ce petit jeu... Il commença à le préparer et alors qu'il le sentit se tendre légèrement, Takano commença de lents va et vient sur le membre d'Onodera. D'une lenteur calculée, mais avec une telle précision que le plus jeune n'avait rien à y redire. Il serra le drap de sa main gauche alors que la droite se portait vers les cheveux de Takano, glissant entre les mèches d'ébène de ce dernier. Onodera bougeait légèrement les hanches, accentuant un peu plus le contact de la langue agile du brun sur son membre.

Quelques minutes après, qui parurent durer une éternité pour Takano, le brun se redressa avant de venir embrasser Onodera, capturant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de ce dernier. Ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de se plaindre de s'être ainsi arrêté. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à plus soif, Takano commença à se glisser doucement dans le corps chaud d'Onodera. Celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Takano, collant un peu plus le corps du brun tout contre le sien. Entre deux baisers, le brun crut entendre :

\- Takano...

Ledit Takano ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement alors qu'il ne faisait enfin plus qu'un avec son amant. Son front contre celui du plus jeune, son regard dans celui émeraude d'Onodera, il voyait un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il sentait la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux. Comme un signal qui lui donnait, Onodera déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Takano :

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ritsu...

Takano sortit du corps de son amant avant d'y entrer d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Takano enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Onodera avant de sortir de nouveau puis de donner un coup de rein touchant par la même occasion un point sensible chez le plus jeune. Onodera avait fermé les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir que Takano faisait se déverser en lui. Le corps d'Onodera était en feu. Sa peau le brûlait, son sang bouillait dans ses veines d'un plaisir sans fin...

Onodera n'était pas le seul en proie au plaisir. C'était chaque fibre du corps du brun qui était électrisée par celui-ci, chaque parcelle de son corps qui le ressentait. Le plaisir faisait vibrer son âme au plus profond de lui même. Bien que Takano avait réussi à garder le contrôle de son corps, il dut vite rendre les armes. Le corps d'Onodera semblait appeler le sien, comme si les deux étaient nés pour n'en faire qu'un. Le rythme des coups de rein de Takano devint vite erratique, saccadé, alors que la chambre était remplie de leurs soupirs et gémissements à tous les deux. Pourtant Takano trouva tout de même un peu de contrôle sur son esprit pour faire glisser sa main le long du corps du plus jeune avant de refermer ses doigts sur le membre encore gonflé de son jeune amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune éditeur ne se libère en atteignant le point de non retour, dans un râle de plaisir.

\- Taka... no, murmura ce dernier alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel.

Le corps d'Onodera réagit en conséquence, se resserrant autour du membre du brun. Celui-ci gémit un peu plus, continuant ses va et vient dans le corps de son amant avant de finalement se laisser aller à son tour, se déversant dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune.

Onodera serra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps du brun, alors qu'il sentait encore le souffle de ce dernier dans son cou. Même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, ils devinaient chacun le sourire de l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits. Onodera dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Takano, sentant la respiration de ce dernier différente. Les yeux clos, le souffle calme et léger, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Takano dormait à point fermés. Onodera sourit devant ce spectacle dont il savait qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir l'observer à de nombreuses reprises. Il caressa délicatement le visage du brun.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... senpai, murmura le plus jeune.

Il ferma à son tour les yeux, serrant le corps de celui qu'il aimait tout contre lui, heureux comme jamais. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver à l'avenir, mais il était sûr d'une chose : sa place était belle et bien là, tout contre Takano et rien ne pourrait le déloger de ses bras puissants. Rien n'y personne.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Onodera ouvrit les yeux, le poids du corps de Takano sur le sien avant disparut, mais il sentit rapidement que les bras de ce dernier étaient toujours là, entourant sa taille. Quand ce dernier ce rendit compte que le plus jeune était aussi réveillé, il resserra son emprise, rapprochant ainsi son corps du sien. Onodera tourna légèrement son visage sur sa gauche, croisant alors le regard de son amant et le sourire de ce dernier.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci... répondit Onodera.

\- Pas de perte de mémoire sur les événements de la veille ? Se moqua légèrement Takano.

\- Les événements de la veille ? Répondit Onodera faisant mine de réfléchir. De quoi tu parles ? Se moqua le jeune homme.

Il pouffa de rire devant le regard étonné de son amant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends...

Sans préambule, Takano fit glisser rapidement sa main le long du corps d'Onodera et, avant que ce dernier ne réagisse, s'empara de son membre. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Takano ! S'emporta Onodera.

\- Quoi ?

Devant le sourire taquin et le regard malicieux de Takano, Onodera ne trouva rien à redire. Enfin, c'était surtout à cause de l'envie qu'il voyait déjà briller dans les yeux noirs de son amant.

\- Et le travail ? Demanda Onodera alors que Takano attirait le corps du plus jeune sur le sien.

\- Ils ont appelé. À cause des intempéries qui doivent continuer, on a deux jours de repos en perspective. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Oui, répondit Onodera sans hésiter.

-Mmm, et quoi donc ? Demanda Takano.

\- Ça... répondit le plus jeune les joues rougies par ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il s'empara des lèvres de son amant, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus âgés. Takano sourit une fois le baiser achevé. Onodera était rouge de honte, mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant alors qu'il sentait les mains du brun commencer à parcourir son corps.

\- C'est un programme qui me semble bien alléchant... répondit Takano.

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres d'Onodera qui s'étirèrent dans un sourire de satisfaction.

Cela ne laissait aucun doute sur le programme des deux prochains jours. Takano avait enfin réussi à faire avouer ses sentiments au plus jeune, tout semblait retrouver sa place. Onodera était à lui et rien qu'à lui... Il ne pouvait rêver mieux... Il n'avait pas abandonné et ne le regrettait pas. Non, loin de là. Même s'il avait souffert ces dix dernières années, il savait qu'il en était de même pour Onodera. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui comptait était l'histoire qu'ils allaient écrire... à deux cette fois-ci.


End file.
